<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost In Your Light by everythingisgay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939520">Lost In Your Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisgay/pseuds/everythingisgay'>everythingisgay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual character(s), BlackPink OT4, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lisa's POV, Multi, i was prompted with ot4 blackpink firwowrks, i will die with this ship I Will, set in New Zealand, so this is it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisgay/pseuds/everythingisgay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been four years, and the lights are shimmering brightly, the pool is heated hot against Lisa's skin, Jisoo is right in front of her and she's impossibly in love with the sound of everyone's laughter coming together in tandem. Jennie and Chaeyoung are lounging poolside, laughing to themselves and Lisa can't help but think about how it's been four years, and she hopes the years are never-ending because she can't imagine a life without them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost In Your Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>stream hylt cause its a bop thanks x<br/>hope you all enjoy this, its currently 6am i haven't slept yet, I started this like three hours ago and that's OKAY. i love blackpink, i hate choosing ships and thus we have my fourth poly fic for them. Enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lisa gasped through her breaths, surfacing from the water with a glorious laugh, the breeze gentle against her eyes as she chucked her arms out, splashing brightly, eyes ablaze with joy. She threw her head back, eyes blinkering through the water. She giggles, feeling fingers card through her hair, brushing it through gently. The hand stops, Lisa opening her eyes and peering at Jisoo gently, the elder woman smiling that half-smile she did when she felt her heart beat a little harder, eyes scathing over Lisa’s face, humming under her breath. She was shadowed by the moon, hair dark with slithers of light, cheeks on fire through the dark light. She shuffled through the water, a gentle swish hitting Lisa’s torso, cold and inviting against her hot skin. Lisa let her hand cup Jisoo’s, bringing it to her lips and pressing a kiss to it, still looking at Jisoo, how she shied away still after all this time. Jisoo didn’t say a word, just let her head sway from side to side before she stood on her toes, Lisa already closing her eyes in anticipation. Her lips were wet with chlorine-filled water, the taste overpowered, however, by the frosting from Chaeyoung’s strawberry cupcakes. Lisa invited her closer, let the feeling invade her, hearing the dormant sound of the beach from afar, the barely registered, far away voices of their girlfriends on the patio, cooking up a storm. Her arms wrapped around Jisoo, nestling closer, feet dancing against each other under the weight of the water. She parted carefully, feeling the sigh Jisoo let out against her lips, the gentle caress against her cheek, her own arm firmly snaked around Jisoo’s waist, her thumb rubbing her girlfriends’ hip. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa smiled, playing at the elder girl’s lip, the way they rose with happiness, and she couldn’t help the fluttering laugh bubbling in her chest from releasing. She let it out, her shoulders upheaving the laughter of being in love, leant her head on Jisoo’s shoulder, felt the girl’s laughter against her own. She couldn’t imagine it, life without Jisoo. Without Jennie, or Chaeyoung, and their home, their life, no matter how hard. No matter how rare these moments are, the once a year celebration of love squared neatly between them was enough. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo rubbed her back, bare bar from her bikini top, and she shivered at the feeling, a challenging difference of warmth and tepid water. She welcomed it all the same as she moved backwards, hummed lowly, eyes catching Jisoo’s again, and she said it because she </span>
  <em>
    <span>can, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she always can. They’re free, now, to say it. In their own home, their own pool. This is their own, they are themselves. They are allowed to love, finally.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” They should be sick of saying it, with how the phrase, in all its romantic glory, is uttered daily, over the hours. But the words mean so much, they encapsulate the pain, the fury, the fear, the triumph, of how far they have come. How Lisa can wake up to Chaeyoung, hair mussed, wild, lips parted in her sleep, look at her, and say it, even if she won’t be able to reply. She can watch Jennie cook from the counter of their new kitchen, smile prettily, and tell her girlfriend she loves her, see the blush form, and feel free. She can say it, and not be afraid. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Jisoo replied with ease, without having to look over her shoulder. Without having to move. She could stay, she could stay forever. She wasn’t leaving.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They were all staying, here, together, at the heart of it all. Their home. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, get out and dry up before some food!” Chaeyoung called out, Jisoo looking over Lisa’s shoulder and throwing their girlfriend a wave. Her cheeks dimpled, deep and jovial, eyes splitting with happiness as Lisa looked at her. They stared for a few moments before letting go of each other. But in the last second, Lisa shoved Jisoo over, dunking her half underwater and throwing her body away, arms pedalling her through the hefty water until she reached the edge of the pool, pulling her body up in one swift movement, only making it halfway out before she felt the arms pulling her back down, and with a yelp, she was thrown back underwater. She levelled up, laughing through gasped breaths of water, Jisoo looking down at her with a cute glare. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you,” Lisa spluttered out, grabbing her girlfriends’ shoulder to pull herself up on her feet. Jisoo threw her head back, looking smug as she shoved her girlfriend gently. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Later,” she teased wading away, Lisa following with a bright grin. They stepped up the ladder, Lisa nearly slipping. After wrapping their towels around them, they trudge, hair wet and heavy, towards the patio table where Jennie and Chaeyoung were, talking lowly between themselves, letting out little splutters of giggly laughter, hands intertwined on the tabletop. When they heard the squeaky sound of flip flops against the ground, they looked over at Jisoo and Lisa, completely amused. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lisa, you knew it was gonna happen,” Jennie teased, shaking her head at the look of annoyance on Lisa’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I would get away quick enough this time,” Lisa whined in return, shaking out her short hair, the water splashing about, making Chaeyoung and Jennie yelp. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Chaeyoung yelled, throwing a coaster at her girlfriend. Lisa dodged it, slipping on her own watery feet, stumbling into a chair as she tried to regain her footing. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“When will I stop being bullied?” Lisa grumbled in annoyance, pushing herself off of the seat, standing up in a huff. She heard Jisoo chuckle from behind her and shot the elder a glare, earning an upturned eyebrow in return. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“When you stop being an idiot?” Jennie offered unkindly, gazing up at Lisa from across the table with a cheeky smile. Lisa scowls, shaking her head, the water splashing on Jennie once again. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to kill you!” Jennie yelled out with exasperation, staring down at her now water splattered shirt in annoyance. Lisa just shrugged proudly, not caring much for the slightly ruined t-shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung interrupts the two, rolling her eyes, lounging gracefully on the seat, legs dangling over the arms, glasses perched on her nose, “Can we please eat soon?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking their heads, Lisa and Jisoo walk around, passing Jennie and Chaeyounas they go, complaining about how they were having a shower even though they would be getting back into the pool later. But it was one of the Rules. The very serious rules, in the exact same list of rules that said “Lisa, stop saying yeet,” and for Rosie to “Tell one of us when you want to eat - this kitchen is expensive you can't break it.” Truly, the quads energy was unmatched in so many ways. But it worked, and it was peaceful, the nights in, coffee on the patio in the morning during the holidays, sunlight streaming in as they chatted over music, the neighbours too far away to complain. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa supposes it was wise of Jennie to keep contact with her parents. If it wasn’t for her, they wouldn’t have this holiday home, by the coast, or the new apartment left behind by Chaeyoung’s parents when they had moved back to Korea. They lived their lives, perhaps not all with their own money, but it was their home now. This summer house, the pool, the kitchen with marble plating, glistening gems that were the kitchen counter and the deep wood staircase that led up to three bedrooms, and just as many bathrooms. The tall bookshelves back home, full to the brim with books, walls decked out with photographs - Lisa's, and others. It was not their home originally, but it was theirs now, and that was all that mattered. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was theirs, so Lisa could sweep up Jisoo into her arms, giggling as they rushed up the stairs, hair still flying around, sopping wet, slightly shaking with the cold, dripping water onto the carpet. But they didn’t care. Lisa didn’t care because Jisoo was happy, she could hear her girlfriends fizzling laughter, hitting her throat as she nuzzled closer, not opposing to Lisa’s holding. The bathroom door was opened loudly, Lisa dropping Jisoo to her feet carefully, chuckling at the dazed-out expression. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You go first, I’ll get some clothes?” Lisa offered easily, stepping back. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo leant against the bathroom sink, completely joking as she asks, “You don’t want to join?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, get away from me,” Lisa replies with amusement, shaking her head, stepping back another step, smiling at Jisoo’s reaction and shutting the door. She walks into the bedroom, throwing her hair up into a tiny bun as she went. She stopped in front of the closet, not really caring what she put on but making sure she chose Jisoo’s favourite shirt and long shorts. The girl, for some unexplained reason, was picky with her clothes. She liked her own clothes, didn’t mind wearing her girlfriend’s hoodies and sweaters, but seemed more comfortable with her own things. It worked for the others, seeing as they all were different sizes - height-wise, especially. Jennie was not wearing Lisa’s jeans. Either way, Lisa took out the clothes, holding them in her arms and closing the bedroom door. She opened the bathroom door, leaned in, and set the clothes on the closed toilet seat, before leaving and showering in another room, not missing the quiet singing Jisoo was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two reconvened downstairs in the back garden ten minutes later, cheeks flush from the hot water, draped in their comfortable clothes, lounging around the table as they chatted happily. The fire crackled in the centre, the moon shining white, voices blending together as they spoke over each other, Lisa taking a seat beside Chaeyoung, replacing Jennie. The four of them turned the music down low, the beats barely vibrating as they murmured to and fro. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Four years,” Chaeyoung muttered under her breath, a happy smile forming. “Can you believe it?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa hummed, looking to the side, gazing right at Chaeyoung, smiling giddily. “And how you like that?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Chaeyoung whacked her girlfriend’s shoulder, but then kept it there, pulling her in closer. Lisa leaned in, sighing happily. “I’m serious...four years, Lisa.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Lisa replied softly, looking up at Chaeyoung, smile still apparent. The moon had fully risen, the dark black night deepening the purple-silver hued hair Chaeyoung sported, how it was up in a messy bun, the same as all the girls. Her eyes were almost transparently in love, the crackling fire blazing in Chaeyoung’s eyes, much the same as they had with determination in the past four years of being together. They were a complicated relationship, to say the least. But they had worked, they had settled into love kindly, dates making sense, no matter the number. They just always fit, especially as time went by, as they worked for it and refused to give up. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It had been four years. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Four years of trying, of effort, of love, of wondering and hoping that everything would be okay in the end. It was four years of the four of them loving each other, of gathering their lives into one, putting it into a house, filling it with their joy. They weren’t stuck, under their family confinements - the free spirits versus the uptight women, the divisions they used to have all that time ago disappeared after they reconnected. The fights, resolved. The hatred, gone. Love, it reappeared. It was better. It was real. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you had told me,” Lisa whispered, “Over four years ago that I would fall in love with you after all that time apart, resenting you, I wouldn’t understand it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because you had Jisoo,” Chaeyoung pointed out without any malice. It was true. Jisoo and Lisa had been together for longer than the four of them, they had worked it out earlier. They had fallen in love long before they could bear the idea of hating each other. But then Jennie and Chaeyoung reappeared in their lives after all that time, and in some roundabout way, they had fallen in love with everything that had made them hate each other seven years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we had each other. But I’m happy we have you and Jennie, you know that. I know you do,” Lisa replied carefully, the pad of her thumb rubbing Chaeyoung’s hand. Chaeyoung smiled, nodding her head immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I know,” Chaeyoung promised, “I really do.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa sighed, leaning up and pressing a gentle kiss to the edge of Chaeyoung’s lips, pulling back after a few moments. She peered at Chaeyoung, much the same as she had to Jisoo, and to Jennie earlier that day.  She smiled at the soft look donning Chaeyoung’s face, the little quirk of her lip upward, the way her skin shone with a red hue against the fire and wisps of hair wavered against the gentle breeze. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You,” Lisa begins, leaning up again, “Are beautiful,” she compliments sincerely, her hand rubbing Chaeyoung’s arm. “Can I kiss you?” She whispers, far enough away to still see Chaeyoung’s expression, how it all but melts. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Chaeyoung nods happily, leaning into Lisa and kissing her softly. There’s a low murmur of Jennie and Jisoo’s laughter, the two wrapped up in a conversation about God knows what. But all Lisa can focus on is the </span>
  <span>effervesce feeling she gets when she gets to kiss Chaeyoung. It doesn’t happen often, and that is never a problem. But getting to kiss her is beautiful, the soothing feeling of calamity overcoming her, a gentle beat of her heart in her ears, drowning out much else, other than the sound to stop that will come. It’s a kiss, in all the simplest ways, its nothing more than lips (but it feels like everything), soft and loving, but Lisa adores the feeling as much as any other type of kiss. She’s feeling Chaeyoung, at this moment, in ways she doesn’t always get to, and that fills her to the brim with happiness. She can always </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chaeyoung, always. In the little things, the avocado plushie back home, the daisies that are always in the vase by the hall door, the lit-up empty wine bottles from their first, second, and third year anniversaries. And now, they’ll have a fourth. Because Lisa can taste the speckles of wine from the now empty bottle on Rosie’s lips, and knows that the fourth bottle will be lit up from the inside much the same as Lisa is every day she is with her girlfriends. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung pulls away first, licking her own lips and Lisa smiles easily, letting the gap be rebuilt, not minding one bit. She looks over to Jennie and Jisoo, who are talking lowly, Jennie’s head in Jisoo’s lap, her arms gesturing wildly as Jisoo nods along, muttering back in random intervals. They’re both smiling, and so are Chaeyoung and Lisa. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This may be their first time here, in this home, celebrating their time together, despite how wishy-washy the beginning days had felt. They’re here, together, and Lisa isn’t sure if she’ll ever be over that. Isn’t sure if she will ever be able to fully comprehend that finally, after all this time, she is living a life with these women, and there are no looming judgemental people, no people breathing down their necks about their images, their reputations. They had left it behind, took command, and let themselves be free. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Up in the sky, the birds lay dormant as the four women crackled with joy, teetering over into delirium as the night’s hours passed by, the clock ticking forward, nearing one a.m., and then two, far too quickly. They moved from seat to seat, the little snacks consumed as they chattered, mood low with calming beats, gentle touches, soft reminders. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>By three am, they cleared up the table, passing bowls around, stacking them and cleaning up everything. The fire still snapped and sputtered hot red light, hues deep and dangerous, but enticing. Th sound came in tandem with the crickets chirping, and the speaker’s soft melodies, no real music being paid attention to other than each others’ voices. The outdoor lights were turned on, tints of pinks shining upwards in hues of all shades, twinkling against the grass and trees. The four women sat side by side, feet dipping into the water as they continued their talking, a tray of Chaeyoung’s cupcakes not that far away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As three a.m. slowly trickled into four a.m., the shirts and shorts were discarded, each girl donned in their bikinis as they hopped into the heated pool. They swam around, dunking one another underneath the water and climbing up each others’ bodies, playing chicken and yelling at each other. The atmosphere, the lilt to their voices, the sparkling laughter, crackling over the crickets chirping, the speaker’s songs, it all shone high above, much like the fireworks would, soon. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jennie was on Lisa’s shoulders, throwing a ball at Jisoo from afar when she started laughing so hard as Chaeyoung stumbled over her feet, Jisoo falling off of her, that Lisa had to let her plop into the pool once again. She landed with a splash, Lisa quickly circling her arms around the smaller woman’s waist, looking down at the girl who had resurfaced, spluttering out water through untamed laughter. Her eyes were shut tight, cheeks raised, dimples dazzling with joy. Lisa couldn’t help but join in, catching sight of her girlfriend’s overwhelming happiness, as well as the view of Jisoo and Chaeyoung toppling over each other as they flooded one another with waves of water, splashing and giggling. She laughed, hard, because this was their day (or, </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but semantics) and she was so fucking deliriously happy. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jennie’s laughter sizzles out after a few moments, Lisa’s then following suit. She regards Lisa with an adoring look, her dark black and blonde hair shaded pink in the new lighting, smile visible and bright, and Jennie’s hands grip each of Lisa’s hips, squeezing them gently. Lisa tugs the woman closer, brushes the strand of hair out of Jennie’s eye, leans down, eyes flickering in apprehension, unsure if Jennie wanted this or not. But then Jennie moves closer, tugs Lisa’s head down with the hand that had cupped her girlfriend’s neck, bringing her in for a gentle kiss. Lisa’s hands stay in place, but she’s starting to wonder how all her girlfriends’ taste so different even though they’ve all eaten the exact same food. Jisoo tasted like strawberries, sweet and sugary, Chaeyoung had the tangy taste of wine on her lips, while Jennie had an echoing flavour of spearmint, washed out by the water, but still very much there. Lisa pushed in closer lightly, her touch careful, and she could feel the smile forming on their faces, and as such, began to pull away, her smile only widening when she felt another pair of arms around her from behind. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When she opened her eyes, she could see the dazzling brightness in Jennie’s giddy eyes, and how Chaeyoung was swimming over just a few metres away. Her body was engulfed in Jisoo’s touch, and despite the mild coldness, and the goosebumps forming, nothing felt better than the warmth she felt invading her when Chaeyoun reached them, throwing an arm over Jennie’s shoulder, reaching Lisa’s, too. Lisa lifted her arm, hand grasping Chaeyoung’s, the other holding onto Jisoo’s. Jennie lent her head against Lisa, her cheek pressed against Lisa's forearm, and Lisa can only assume that each of her hands are holding someone else’s. They’re leaning against the wall of the pool, looking up, and then the lights begin to pop at exactly four a.m., the crackling release of pink and yellow fireworks, a simulative light show, perfectly timed. They’re released into the air without sound, it far too late for sound, but with great luck, the quad had somehow found their anniversary on the national holiday. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa feels the low hum of Jisoo’s vibrations, the little flutters of water against her skin, the gentle touch of Chaeyoung’s thumb against her hand, and the way Jennie’s hold on her hand has tightened, her cheek pressed against her arm as they peer up, eyes lighting up in contrast with the lights. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling, the absolute joy, of watching the fireworks launch and release, the colours abundantly vibrant - the gentle yellows, the strong pinks, followed by the blues, the crystal clear delight that the girls are experiencing so calmly, together, the vivacious feeling the four women are sharing, being shown outwardly, matching perfectly with the amount of love they all hold for one another. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!!!! feel free to follow me on tumblr or twitter both @loonizpink !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>